Nuju's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD
Nuju's Metru Mini Promo CD was one of six mini CD-ROMs packaged with special releases of the Toa Metru Nuju canisters in 2004. The content was later released on BIONICLE.com. Content Introduction * Dangerous plants called Morbuzakh are threatening to wreck the city of Metru Nui. The Toa must find six incredibly powerful Great Disks if they wish to save their home. But the only Matoran who know where the disks can be found have disappeared as well. The player must help Toa Nuju search for the missing Ko-Metru Matoran, Ehrye, so that he can find the Great Disk. Scene 1 * Toa Nuju's first stop is Ehrye's home in Ko-Metru, looking for some clue to where the Matoran has gone, such as the contents of his journal. ** Activity: The player must arrange the tablets in the proper order so that they make a picture of a Ko-Metru Knowledge Tower. * In Ehrye's journal, Nuju reads the latest entry: I should be working in a Knowledge Tower by now, instead of just delivering messages. But Nuju says I don't work hard enough. He won't give me a promotion! Well, I'll show him. Somebody offered me the secret to getting a job in a Tower, and all I have to do is hand over the location of that special Kanoka disk I found. * Nuju also discovers a Chute station map, stamped as the property of Orkahm. Despite the fact that Orkahm works in Le-Metru, the circled Chute Station is the only clue he has. Scene 2 * Nuju arrives at the Ko-Metru Chute Station and talks to the attendant, Talvi. He remembers seeing Ehrye not long ago, in a corner of the Station talking with someone from another Metru. * Talvi cannot remember where the Matoran came from, but does remember that right after they finished talking, Ehrye headed for a Knowledge Tower. The Attendant says that Nuju could have taken a chute right to the place, but somebody broke it. ** Activity: The player must arrange the circuits in the right pattern to get the chute moving again. Scene 3 * Toa Nuju rides the chute to the lower level of a nearby Knowledge Tower. Although the scholars hate to be interrupted, one of them named Jaa agrees to talk with him. He tells Nuju that Ehrye came in asking lots of question about Kanoka disks, the Morbuzakh plant, how to get up to the higher levels, and all sorts of things that were not his business. Then, even though they told him it was forbidden, Ehrye took another chute to the top of the Tower. * Before Nuju leaves, Jaa offers him a crystal, saying that the Morbuzakh has damaged so many of their structures that they need to create new ones. He instructs the Toa to go to the top of the tower and toss the crystal to the ground, stating that a new Knowledge Tower will grow if it lands in one of the Protodermis basins. ** Activity: The player must click on the Knowledge Towers in the right sequence to access the upper level. * Mini-Movie: From an opening near the top of the Tower, Nuju sizes up his challenge and then tosses the crystal to the ground. Leaping to an adjacent Tower, Nuju glides along a slippery path and turns himself around using one of his Crystal Spikes. The Toa launches himself from the Tower as he arms his second Spike and plunges into the mist below. The crystal has fallen into a Protodermis basin and Nuju, securing himself to the swiftly-growing Tower peak using his Spikes, detaches them and stands triumphantly. Scene 4 * Toa Nuju scans the city from atop the new Knowledge Tower and sees Ehrye on top of another tower that is beginning to crack. Nuju carefully makes his way over to the tower. ** Activity: The player must carefully shift the Protodermis blocks to free Ehrye. * Ehrye admits that he knows where the Kanoka disk is but not how to retrieve it safely and went there to find out. When he got there, a huge creature he had never seen before started tossing energy webs at him and was trapped. * Nuju is unsure whether or not the Matoran is telling the truth but decides that he and Ehrye have to get off the Knowledge Tower before it cracks anymore. Scene 5 * Nuju takes Ehrye to safety at the base of the Knowledge Towers. There, Ehrye wonders what could have caused the damage to the Tower. Nuju observes that the cracks start at the bottom and that based on the scrapings on the ground, a four-footed creature was responsible. It left a trail of crushed knowledge crystals too and Nuju decides to see where it leads. He discovers a small carving that looks like it was dropped by someone in a hurry. ** Activity:The player must put the image back together to find out who made it. * Ehrye realizes that whoever trapped him must have been after the Disk and reveals that he left a map of where it is hidden inside the lower level of the nearby Knowledge Tower. Scene 6 * Toa Nuju and Ehrye travel to the lower level of the Knowledge Tower. ** Activity: The player must help Toa Nuju and Ehrye search the lower level of the Knowledge Tower for the map. * Nuju claims that he knows the spot on the map, but wonders where the Disk could be hidden. * In researching the Kanoka Disk, Ehrye learned that the source of the Morbuzakh is a single root, a sort of king root, and that the disks need to be used against that root to stop the plant. * Ehrye laments that he since he will not have the disk to trade, he will not be getting a job inside a Knowledge Tower anytime soon. However, he does not understand how a Po-Metru Matoran who wrote him could know anything about working in a Knowledge Tower in the first place. Nuju tells him that that is a question for the future that will have to wait until he finds the disk. Conclusion * The mission is complete and Nuju is on his way to join the other Toa so that they can find the Disks and defeat the Morbuzakh. Characters * Ahkmou (Mentioned Only) * Ehrye * Jaa * Nidhiki (Not Mentioned by Name) * Nuju * Orkahm (Mentioned Only) * Talvi See also * BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Comic 16: Toa Metru! * Toa Metru Promo Animations Category:2004 Category:Promo CDs